Summer love
by csouthard11
Summary: PPg and RRB meet over the summer under random circumstanses and romance may happen. *spoiler if you havent read other chapters* Chapter 25-Oh Blossom! When are you gonna tell Brick about this?
1. chapter 1 The reds meet

**(Blossoms P.O.V)**

I open the cubboard above the sing looking for something to snack on. It is the first day of summer and I dont plan to miss a beat. Despite what most people think, it is possable for me to shut my brain down and just have fun. Buttercup comes into the room "Hey Bloss, watcha doin?" She asks quiriosly

"Im looking for something to eat." I say grabing a bag of barbaque potato chips (My favorite yum) and closing the cubboard. She smiles and grabs them from my hand "You should probably fing something for yourself to." She sticks out her toung and runs out of the room. Curse her. Oh well, I guess my snack can wait till later. Im going to the beach. I grab my car keys from the tabe, thakfull that I turned 16 2 weeks ago and have my drivers licence. I walk out side passing Buttercups green motercycle and Bubbles blue convertable towards my hot pink one (Convertable like Bubbles, Buttercup just had to be different.) I hop into the drivers seat, put on my sun glasses and head for the beach. WOOHOO! SUMMER!

**(Bricks P.O.V)**

I open my eyes because I hear screaming. I look to see my brother Boomer running down the hall in only his boxers (Seeing more than I ever wanted to) screaming, and my other brother Butch chasing him with a very large fork. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" I scream fom my bed. My brothers come into the room and I stare at Boomer. "And why arent you wearing any clothes?" They look at each other and then shrug and Butch replies "Its summer, why not do this crap?" I slap my forehead, I should have expected an answer like that. My idiotic brothers. I slap there heads together before getting showered and dressed. "Im off to the beach!" I call over my shoulder as I walk towards my red car. I hear various crashes before I leave. They better not break _MY_ room. (-_-') I hope the beach relazes me a little.

**(Blossoms P.O.V)**

I get to the beach and lay down my blanket towel thing. I lay down prepaired to tan, hopping I can get as tan as Bubbles does. I only lay for a few moments before my relazation in desterbed by somebody tripping over my body. "OWW!" I yelp in pain as the guy realy kicked my side hard. "Sorry." I hear him say when I open my eyes. Oh crap. "Blossom?" he asks sounding confused. "Yes, Brick, its me. Now go away your ruining my day at the beach." He smiles, "More reason for me to stay." I groan when he sits beside me and grabs my book (Im reading breaking dawn) He opens in a little then shuts it. He sets it down and just looks at me for a minet. "Lets hang out." What? What did he just say? "Okay." WHAT DID _I_ JUST SAY?...Wont this be a long day (-_-' ugggg)


	2. Chapter 2 stupid heart! :

**(Bricks P.O.V)**

I got Blossom to agree to spend the day with me, I dont know how. I actualy dont even know why I want to. But I do, isnt that a little odd? Anyway, I grab her arm and pull her along with me "Where are you taking me?" She asks annoyed. I smile "To get ice cream." Then I stick my toung out at her. She gets more annoyed I can tell "I can walk you know!" Yep, she is deffinently more annoyed. I laugh. "Whats so funny?" She asks as I pull her into the small ice cream shop located on the beach. We go up to the front desk and the woman asks us what we want. Blossom thinks for a moment before replying "Strawberry please" I smile and say "Cheery for me." Then we take our seats to await the frozen treats. She acctualy smiles, the first time I have seen that today. Our ice cream finaly gets here, and she pulls out her money. I laugh. she looks at me quiriously and I smile "Im not gonna make you pay for it pinky." She scowels at this hated nick-name. I laugh again, and pull out my money and hand it to the woman as we make our exit, ice creams in hand. "What do you wanna do now?" I ask looking at her perfect face. She thinks for a moment before smiling. "Why dont we-gotcha!" She yells grabbing my hat and flying into the air. I should've seen that coming (-_-') I fly after her, I notice that she isn't looking where she is going and I yell "WATCH OUT!" But too late she hit a tree, hard." I fly down to examine her. She is standing with my hat on her head, but her right arm is bleeding. Curse that tree, I should snap it for hurting her. Wait, why am I thinking that? I mean, we arent realy enemies anymore because my brothers and I have pretty much stoped doing crimes, and Her sisters and her dont realy figh much anymore because the police is getting alot better, we have become friends. But I still dont think my brothers would be thrilled about me likeing a powerpuff. Even tho I know that Boomer likes Bubbles, he wont tell us tho. But it is so obviouse. Curse my heart, its grown attached to her after only an hour. grrrrrr

**(Blossoms P.O.V)**

My arm hurts (-_-')


	3. Chapter 3 green secret

**(Bricks P.O.V)**

I just get back to reality and notice Blossoms arm again. I grab it lightly, being carefull not to hurt her. I look around and see nothing that I need. So I pull off my shirt nd rip it into shreads. She looks at me confused "What are you doing?" I place the shreads on her cut with out answering her. Then when I have it all covered and done I smile "Ther, are you okay?" She smiles "Yeap, Brick I fought monsters before, I think I can handle a tree." Then she laughs, me laughing along with her.I grab my hat "Mine." I say placing it on my head. Things suddenly get quiet, and I do something even I didnt expect me to do. It was on instinct and pure need. I kissed her. A passionet long kiss. What supprised me more tho, is that she kissed back. WOOHOO!

**(Butchs P.O.V)**

My jaw drops as I see Brick and Blossom kiss. Mentaly, I chher form my brother for such a long kiss. Im proud of him (o.-) "Well, they fell too didnt they?" My girlfriend asks fom my lap were I hold here with both arms around her waist. I smile "Yeap, guess we wont have to keep our secret much longer hu baby?" She smiles "Nope...I love you Butch" I smile back and pull her face down so our foreheads tough, I place a soft kiss on her lips (Oh god, she has turned me all lovey dovey :P yuck) We pull apart and I smile bigger "I love you to...Buttercup."

**(Buttercups P.O.V)**

Well, both me and Blossom have fallen for rowdyruff boys, next is Bubbles. Its already obvious that she likes Boomer. But she wont admite it for fear of me and Blossom being mad at her. I look at Butch "Im going to tell them tonight, and Blossom cant say anything about it and I dont think Bubbles would anyway. Ahe likes Boomer." He smiles "Same here, Boomer likes her back." I'll be sure to tell her that later. }:)

I kiss his lips one more time before standing "Im gonna go now, I told Bubbles I would be back at 5:00 and right now its almost 6:00. She will get worried. bye." "Bye." he calls from the chair. oh god, he is turning me soft. Nastay... }:P

(A/N sorry about late updates, but im realy lazy, the only reason I updated now is because I got so some reveiws asking me to update. Now, Im gonna set a goal, now I will only update if I get 10 reviews, I already have 3, c'mon people just 7 more is that so much to ask? well, see ya, I hope...)


	4. Chapter 4

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

I go out and get in my Blue convertable before I realize I left my keys inside (-_-') I go back into the house, grab my keys, and get back in my car. I start ro drive to work, I know Blossom is the one who would usualy get a job over summer but I need money to supply my shopping addiction. I stop at my job, dishing diner, and get out. I go to the back to change into my apron. When I come back out we just opened and there is already a customer. I walk over to him "How may I take your order?" I ask in my most polite voice, he turns to face me and smiles "Hey Bubbles, I didnt know you worked here." I smile "Yeap Boomer, I need to shop and to shop I need money, so, Here I am!" He smiles "I think i'll have vegitable soup and a glass of water." I smile "K, it will be ready in just a few minets." I send his order up and just as I finish my boyfriend Mark comes in. "Hey babe." He says putting his arm around me "Hey Mark!" I say cheerfuly. He picks me up and puts me on the counter "I have a suprise for you tonight." I giggle "What is it?" He smiles "I'll tell ya later."

**(Boomers P.O.V)**

GRRRRRRRRRRRR! I worked realy hard to find out where Bubbles would be this summer so I could ask her out but _THIS_ guy comes in and takes her! God, I hate that guy already! How dare he! What am I gonna do now? I put my head down on the table banging it over and over again until I hear an angel "Um...Are you okay Boomer?" I look up and I was right, its an angel "Yea Bubbles, just uh streaching my neck." She giggles "Here is your food." She hands me my food and walks back to that guy. GRRRRRRR!

(A/N ohhhh, how will Boomer get Bubbles now? Oh, and thx for meeting my needs, Boomer will get her in the next chapter but that would require me to get hmmm...15 reviews, I know im needy, But its not many, just 5 more!)


	5. Chapter 5

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

Mark has called me over, he is suppose to have a supprise. I open his car door and get in, but he is in the back seat. He pats the spot next to him to indicate he wants me to sit there. I smile "Hey mark, so whats the 'suprise'?" He smiles "This." He pushes a button on his keys that lock the doors, like dead bolt lock. I frown "What are yo-" He grabs my shirt and starts to rip it "MARK! GET OFF!" I scream. He continues to try to get my clothes off "C'mon Bubbles, you'll like it I promise!" I scream at the top of my lungs causing him to let me go. I take this chance to fly thru the top of his car. I fly up to the top of a building and just cry. He didnt love me! He just wanted my body! I HATE HIM! Why did I have to fall for him? He just used me! Im crying loudly not caring who hears. "B-Bubbles? Is that you?" I look u and see Boomer standing in front of me, looking conserned. I snif and try to be brave like my sisters would, but it doesnt help. I break down in hes knees. He kneels down so now my face is in his chest. "Whats wrong Bubbles? I was walking home and I heard you from the sidewalk." I frown "Sorry, I didn't know I was c-crying that l-l-LOUD!" I start crying again. He rubs my back "Bubbles, what happened?" I snif again, I dont wanna break down again! I frown and answer his question "Mark s-said he had a supprise for me so I met him in his c-car and he-he-he tried to..." Boomer leans forward "What did he do Bubbles?" I hear the worry in his voice "He...tried to..rape me..." Everything freezes, or at least it feels like that. Boomer flys up "I'll be right back." I wounder where he is going...I lower my head and sob lightly.

**(Boomers P.O.V)**

I cant believe that scum! I knew there was something off about him. I see his car parked, it has a whole in the top, that must be how Bubbles got out. He is standing beside the vehicle smoking. I land in front of him and swing a hard punch hitting him in the jaw "WHAT THE C-" I cut him off with annother punch. "That is for doing that to Bubbles!" I say flying away from his passed out body back to Bubbles. I get there and she is sobbing quietly. I sit beside her and put my srm sround her. I pull her into my chest "I wont let anyone hurt you Bubbles." She looks up at me with red poofy eyes "But why?" I smile alittle "Ya see, I- i've always kinda liked you Bubbles..." She smiles alittle "I like you to Boomer." WOW! I smile alittle more "I know this isnt the best time but would you like to- uh- ya know- g-go on a date?" STUPID STUPID STUPID! She smiles "Yes Boomer, I know I can trust you atleast." Wow, so, something realy bad happened, but then something realy good happened. I will never let anything hurt Bubbles...Ever!

(A/N Thx 4 reeading and reviewing I think this chapter kinda sux, tell me and plz B honest, I will post the next chapter when I have uh...20 REVIEWS! MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAH! IM SO EVIL! You better get to it then ppl, review me! also srry 4 being so needy! I was born that way!)


	6. Chapter 6

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

I lay on my bed looking up at me cailing, I can't believe I did that, with him! I place both of my hands over my face and breath out hardly. I am so dissapointed in my self. I am the leader of the PowerPuff Girls, I shouldn't fall like that, so easily, and with BRICK JOJO of all people! I smack my hand and scowl "BAD BLOSSOM! BAD!" I say smacking my hand again. Just then my door opens and Buttercup walks in followed by Bubbles. "Buttercup wants to talk to us." Bubbles says partly concerned. "About what?" I ask sitting up. Buttercup sighs and rubs the back of her neck nervously. "I got a confesion to make. For the past few months, I have been dating Butch. . .The RowdyRuff Boy Butch." I gasp and Buttercup laughes "Don't you gasp Blossom, I saw you and Brick goin at it like a couple of rabbits." I feel my face heat up and she laughes. Then Bubbles smiles "THATS GREAT!" We both turn to her and her smile widens "I have a date with Boomer, this saturday." I lay back hard on my bed. I can't believe this. Not one bit!

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

Butch and I are sitting on Brick's bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower. Butch wants to tell us something, and I guess now would be a good time to tell them about my up coming date with Bubbles. I hope that they take it well.

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

Brick finally walks out of his bath room with nothing on but a towel. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" He screams angrily. I laugh loudly along with Boomer. Today is the day I tell them about my secret dating with Buttercup. Brick sits down on his bed, pushing me and Boomer off. I smile and stand back up off my butt. "I have something VERY importaint to share with you my brothers." I say smiling at Brick. He raises an eye brow at me "What is it dummy?" I smile "I have been, for the past few months, secretly dating the PowerPuff Girl that you know as Buttercup." Boomer smiles and Bricks eyes widen. I tsk my toung at him. "Brick, Brick, Brick, don't you go all judgemental on me here, I saw you goin on Blossom like you were a hungry cat attacking a mouse." His face turns a shade that closely resembles his hat. and I smirk. Then Boomer stands and smiles. "I also have something to tell you guys. I have an soon date with Bubbles Utonium, this saturday." Butch smiles and places his hand on my shoulder. "Good for you bro, good for you." Then I smile and look at him just as Brick says "So how did you and Buttercup start dating?" Butch laughes "Well, I was out skateboarding and she was too, and we ran into eachother, so we started yelling, and the yelling led to kissing, and the kissing led to dating." Me and Brick both give blank , only those two could do that. Have a fight that leads to dating. Yup. . .

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

So Boomer is with Bubbles, Butch is with Buttercup, now all that's left is for me to get with Blossom, and that should happen VERY soon now that I know that my brothers can't be all haha hehe about it. . . Oh yea, look out Blossom, here I come :)

_(A/N So I tried to make this chapter long because I haven't wrote in a LONG time. I have been focusing mostly on my other stories, I also noticed that my writing has gotten ALOT better then it use to be. So, tell me what you think! Bye!)_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Bubble's P.O.V)**

So now that we have the news I just can't wait for Blossom and Brick to officialy getting together with Brick. I know it's gonna have to happen, and I hope soon! OOH Maybe we can go out on tripple dates! That would be SO fun! As I consider all the fun we could have out on a tripple date, I hear my phone start to ring. "Hello?" I answer. I hear a happy voice from the other end "Hey Bubbles, I just wanted to call and make sure you still wanna go out on saturday?" I laugh "Of course I do Boomer!" I hear a sigh of reliefe from the other end and I giggle lightly "Why are you so worried?" I ask and he stutters through his answer "W-well, I y-you know, you're just so p-pretty and I though maybe you'd uh, you know, ch-change your mind." I laugh "No, Boomer, I would never do anything like that." Once again annother sigh of reliefe. Then I hear a crash in the back ground "What was that?" I ask quickly, worried. He laughes nervously. "My, uh, brothers, I gotta go help them work it out, see you saturday." I smile "Okay bye!" I say then I hang up and giggle. This will be such a fun date, and Boomer is like so sweet, nothing like I remember or would think. Even though me and him always were the most gentle of all six of us. I can't wait for saturday.

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

I growl and use my eyes to shoot a lazer at Brick, he was trying to make a smart remark at Buttercup. So I went off and said some stuff about Blossom so here we are. Boomer grabs me and pulls me off of Brick, I try once again to lunge forward but Boomer stoped me. "What are you guys doing?" He asks angrily. "BUTCH WON'T KEEP HIS SMART MOUTH SHUT ABOUT BLOSSOM!" I lunge again to be stoped, again, and yell back "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU CAN'T SHUT UP ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Boomer looks mad "Well, I was on the phone with Bubbles and you made me have to say goodbye!" I laugh "Not like Blondie would really get that, I bet she's so blonde she's still talking to the phone rite now!" I say, making even Brick burst out in laughter. At this point Boomer stops holding me back, and lunges at me himself. Well, this turned out good.

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

Uhg, food! I reach into the cabnet and pull out a bag filed with chocolate marked 'Property of Blossom, DO NOT TOUCH' Then I laugh and open it pulling out a hand full and shoving it into my mouth. mmm, food is so much better when it belongs to Blossom and she doesn't want it to be touched. I hear the sudden ding that indicates that I have a new message. I look at it and smile 'Coming to the park tomorrow?~Butch'

I smile wider and text back

'Yeap, don't forget the ball, imma beat your butt!~Buttercup'

Once again, a ding and a smile

'Yup, we'll see who beats who's butt, (Imma beat your sexy little butt) ~Butch'

Pervert, I laugh and put away my phone, I'll talk to him tomorrow, I guess I will go get ready for bed, so I can be well rested for my victory dance tomorrow. mmm yea, I always win!

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

Well, I can't wait for my basket ball date with Buttercup tomorrow, If I win I win, and if I lose she does her victory dance, and I win! Either way I win, always, just because I'm dating her I will always win.

_(A/N So, what do you think? TWO in ONE day! I am so proud of myslef! I think what motivated me is that all I have done today is watch that 70's show and fez is just amazing. also I got three reviews my firs three from-_

**.Katherine Loves Kisses**

**.SevenSecretsGuardian**

**.becomingemo**

You three can take credit for my modivation for writing this chapter! YAY YOU!)


	8. Chapter 8

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

I smile into the mirror, I woke up just a while ago and I wasn't really motivated to get up untile I remembered I had a basket ball date with Butch. I can't wait to beat his butt, I almost always do, he's only beat me once and I am sure that he was cheating. I brush my hair down, only now noticing how much it has grown. It comes down slightly past my shoulders, I need to cut that. But for now I'll just leave it cause I'm just plain lazy and I admit it. GO LAZYNESS!

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

I walk up to the door of the powerpuff home and slightly hesitate before knocking. This is the first time that I don't have to hide myself while picking up Buttercup. She opens the door smiling and she hits my shoulder playfully "You're late stupid." She says lauhing. I look at my watch and laugh along with her "By 3 minuets." She smiles and laughes again "Late is late no matter by how much." I laugh and put my arm around her shoulders guiding her back to my car. She opens the driver door and I laugh pulling her away and sitting down. She scowls playfully "Why can't I drive?" I laugh and point to the passenger seat. "Cause it's my car, now sit your cute butt down." She sticks her toung out but takes the passenger seat anyway. She reaches in the back and pulls out the basketball up and begins to throw it from one of her hands to the other. I laugh and reach over and grab it. She smiles and takes it back. I smile and look at her. She laghes then I see her eyes widen "EYES ON THE ROAD!" She yells, but it's too late. Just as I turn my head I feel the impact of the 18 wheeler that just crashed into us. If I didn't have powers that woul dhave hurt me worse than it did. I only have a bleeding arm and a couple of already formed bruises that will go away soon thanks to the chemical X in my system. I stand up quickly and look around the piles of metal, looking for Buttercup. It isn't long before she stands also looking at me angrily "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She yells jesturing at the mess around us. I scowl "Hey! DON'T BLAME ALL OF THIS ON ME!" I yell. She looks away and I look at the man who also stands from the ruble. I grumble and hand him a crumpled wad of money "This should cover as much as insurance." I say walking away from him. Buttercup senses me coming toward her and flies up. I follow her though of corse. She lands on a building top and sits there sadly. I sigh as I land down beside her. "Whats wrong baby?" I ask. She looks at me as if I were stupid "We just had our first fight, an da car crash, and you ask me whats wrong?" She says sounding party angry party sad. I sigh again "Baby, I'm sorry, it WAS my fault. We were having such a fun time and i got disstracted and wasn't paying attention. But atleast no one was hurt." I say putting a hand on her shoulder. She now sighs "Yea, I suppose, I'm just gonna go home now." She says standing up. I grab her hand "I'll come with you." I say as we both begin to fly back to her house. So much for the date, maybe we could just hang out at her house. That could be nice. As long as I am with her. I know I don't seem like the mushy type to act like this, I always pushed people away so they couldn't hurt me, I was always annoyed at the world for being so stupid. But when I am with Buttercup I am acctualy less annoyed, happy even. Happier than I have ever been. And I don't want that to go away, ever. No matter what.

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

I open my eyes and sit up in my bed. I hade decided to sleep late today, but not this late. It's already 4:00! Oh my god! I don't think I have ever slept this late! I rise quickly and rush into the bathroom and begin to get ready to be around people.

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

I smile and open Blossom's bedroom window, now that she's in the bathroom it is my chance. I lay the note onto the table and quicly fly back outside to watch. Carefully shutting her window. Just in time too, as she walks out of her bathroom fully dressed in something other than her cute pink flowery pajamas, and she notices the note sitting on the table. She picks it up and begins to read.

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

I smile lightly as I find a not eon my table

_'Blossom, look out your window ~Brick_

I look at my window and laugh lightly at brick who is floating and making a funny face against the glass. Then I walk over and open the window "What do you want?" I ask playfully. He smiles "A date with you?" I smile back "Sure. I say as he takes my hand won't this be fun?

_(A/N Well? What do you think of my mushy Buttercup and Butch moment? heehee, I have been dying to give them some romance ha, so review what you think. BYE! Oh, and _

_**ilovebrick_PPGRRBLOVER **__a big thank you to you, haha, bye now!)_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

I laugh as Blossom and I fly out towards the medow where not many people go. We both agreed to go there to ba alone. She smiles and lets go of my hand "RACE YA!" She yells flying off quickly ahead of me. I laugh and follow behind her. When we land she jumps triumphantly "I WIN!" She giggles. I smile and place my arms around her. "Yea, and here's your prize." I say landing my lips quickly on top of hers. Her body goes stiff and I pull back. "I-I'm sorry, did you not want that?" I ask worried that she doesn't like me. She looks down and then back up at me "Brick, I-I'm scared. . .I have only dated one guy in my whole life, and he really hurt me. He cheated on me and I never believed it when my sisters found out and told me. Then one day I was at the park with Buttercup and we saw them. Kissing wildly." She looks down again and I place my hands around her cheeks. "Blossom." I say, barely a whisper. "I would NEVER hurt you like that." She looks up at me and I smile at her. THen she moves her face up to mine and we share in a long passionate kiss in the meadow. We fall down, her on top of me and we still don't pull apart. We just kiss. For what seems like hours and it feels like there's no one on the planet other than us two. And I hope that it stays this way.

**(Bubble's P.O.V)**

I change the telivision channel just as I hear a knock at the door. I stand and open it to reveal a smiling Boomer. "Hey Boomer!" I say happily he smiles wider and looks at me "Hey Bubbles, I know our date isn't untile tomorrow but I couldn't wait to see you, and both of my brothers are out with your sisters they told me this morning." I giggle lightly "Acctualy, Butch and Buttercup are upstairs, they came in just a while ago." Boomer frowns sadly "I uh, don't guess you'd want to go out for a walk with me would you?" He asks shyly. I giggle again "Of course Boomer! I would love to go out on awalk with you!" I say taking his hand and already walking ahead of him. I turn lightly and smile as he comes up to be beside me. I wounder why he's so shy though. He's so good looking with his blonde hair blowing lightly in the wind and his dark blue eyes shining with joy. He is too good looking to be shy. like, EVER!

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

I laugh as Butch falls to the floor when I kick him out of my bed and onto the floor. Then I lok down at him and smile "Mine." I say as I grab the bed. He stands quickly and smiles back at me "Okay, but THIS is mine!" He says grabbing me around the waist. I laugh and squirm in his grasp as he lifts me off of the bed and pulls me against his hard chest. Then he turns me around and smiles. And so is this." He says lowly then kisses me. softly and gently. We are the toughest of both of our families, but we still have our moments, most of mine started happening after I started dating Butch.

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

I don't know what it is about Buttercup, but I just can't stop thinking of her. I left her house just a minuet ago because she was tired (when isn't she though) and I can't get her out of my head. Her soft lips, her gentle curves, her silky black hair, and her christmas green eyes that seem to stare down into my soul, even though there are some things in my soul that I would never want her to be able to look at and see. Like before we were dating and I had sex with every girl I saw. I know that I would never do that to Buttercup. EVER. I respect her more than I respect anyone or anything else. I know that my past was stupid and reckless, but I also know that my future, is Buttercup.

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

I smile at Bubbles as she laughes with the wind blowing her hair in her face. I reach forward and push the hair away. She blushes and I smile. "You're beautiful." I say causing her to blush more. She is, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. With the biggest eyes I have ever seen. Blue eyes that sparkle in any lighting. And her full pink lips that are as plump as grape fruits. So, so beautiful. The kind of beautiful that I never even though of before I saw her. Even when we were small I hated fighting her because she looked so beautiful and delicate. Just like she does right now, an dlike she always will look.

_(A/N So, I tried to make this chapter long. now I may try to go update annother of my stories,  
>I have 9 stories and only one is finished XD so bye for now ^_^)<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

I open my eyes and smiles turning slightly onto my side so I can stand up easier. Once I'm out I groan as I place my hand on my hair and feel the small knot of hair. With long hair like mine it's really hard to wake up in the mornings because of all the knots and tangles. I sigh and grab my hair brush, maybe if I start on it now it'll be out by next week! Uhg.

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

I open my eyes and smile before rolling out of bed like I usualy do. Then I grab the first shirt I see in my closet and slip it on followed by the first pair of jeans I see. Then I slip my hat over my un combed hair and smile. My hair usualy works its self out when I wake up, and if it don't the hat covers it. Then I fly quickly towards Blossom's house. I can't wait to see her.

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

"YOU WILL DIE!" I scream as I pull the hair brush down hard and grimace at the pain. I groan and fall to the ground. This is hopeless! Why don't I just cut it all off? I grab the table and pull myself up to see Brick smiling, and trying not to laugh at the scene in front of him. I gasp and rush under my blanket "GET OUT!" I scream He chuckles "Why?" I sigh "You can't see me until my hair is brushed and my make up is on!" I say as if it were obvious and he should just already know this. He laughes again and pulls me up, out from the blanket. Then he grabs my hair brush and gently starts to remove the knot. I laugh "Why are you so good at that?" I ask. I really want to know. He smiles "My brothers tie my hair in my sleep sometimes, so I'm use to knots. Most of them aren't that easy though." He says relesing my, now, knot free hair. I smile and he takes my hand I gasp "WAIT!" I scream. He turns quickly with a worried expression. "MY MAKEUP!"  
>I yell. He laughs and just watches as I put on everything. When I am done I stand and walk to him "Finished." I say proudly. He laughes "Yea, but it's not like you need it, you're always beautiful." I blush. Brick is so sweet. Nothing like when we were little and he use to be an arrogant annoying jerk. Now he's just romantic and sweet and beautiful. . .heehee.<p>

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

I roll out of my bed and go into the bathroom. I grab the comb and brush out everything that could be wrong with my hair. Today is my date with Bubbles. And I want to look perfect for her, I wounder if she knows how much better than me she could do. I kinda hope not, cause I really like her. I walk over to my closet and look through everything twice before finaly deciding on a Black shirt with a blue design running across the front and fading just before it reaches the back. A white jacket with a pocket (Classy). And A pair of tennis shoes. I hope Bubbles likes this.

**(Bubble's P.O.V)**

I have been up for 3 hours getting ready and I think I'm finaly done. I look at the mirror and smile at my reflaction. I have my pony tailes low and curled. I am wearing a blue sparkly tubetop. A white mini skirt. Black tights. A small lack baby jacket. and strappy shoes. I hope Boomer likes my outfit! I took alot of time picking it out.

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

So Butch got here really early this morning and we are just sitting here so I look at him seriously. "Butch?" I ask. He looks at me "Will you remember me in a week?" He looks stunned. "Of course!" I nod. "Will you remember me in a month?" He nods looking confused. "Will you remember me in a year?" He nods sternly "I will remember you always, even when I'm dead!" I smile "Okay then. . .Knock knock?" He laughes a little "Who's there?" I gasp fakely hurt. "I though you said you would always remember me!" I say with so uch drama in my voice I should be an laughes and kisses my cheek quickly "Oh hush you!" He says causing me to laugh even more. I love him, and I also love playing jokes on him!

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

I take a deep breath and knock on the door to the home of Bubbles. She opens the door with a big smile. I feel my jaw drop when I see how beutiful she is. Her outfit is just stunning. I smile widely and take her by the arm. "You look beautiful." I say leading her to the car. She smiles "And you look handsome!" I smile and let her into the car, shutting the door behind her. God I hope I don't screw this up!

_(A/N So what do you think? I think I really did good but I'm not sure. I also noticed that this story has been more focoused on bubblesXboomer and ButchXbuttercup, so next chapter I am gonna try to put some Red stuff in it ^_^ At this moment I am wriing and watching "White chicks" I 3 this movie! I have done nothing with my summer but write and watch movies, so if you have any good movies please tell me cause I'm running out okay then , BYE! _

_**ilovebrick_PPGRRBLOVER **__thanks once again, and I am sorry that I got you in trouble in class XD but I'm glad you like the story!_


	11. Chapter 11

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

So me and Brick are walking around at the park when I see one of my old friends. I run over and hug her tightly. "LIZZIE!" I scream joyfully. She laughs and hugs me back "Hey Blossom!" I pull back and look at her "I thought you were in florida?" She laughs again "I am, I'm just here for a week or two." I gasp dramaticaly "And you DIDN'T come see me first?" Brick walks behind me and grabs my waist "Do I get to meet your friend?" He asks. I look at him, then her, then I nod."Brick, this is Lizzie, Lizzie, this is Brick. NOW MEET!"

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

So Blossom's friend Lizzie has black hair that goes down to her waist, almost as long as Blossom's hair, and she's wearing a tight black shirt with 'Lover" Writen on the front in neon colored letters. She smiles at me then her watch beeps. She looks down at it quickly, then writes something on Blossom's hand. "Call me buddy, gotta go!" She yells running off to some unknown place. Oh well. I smile as me and Blossom now continue our walk. She's so beautiful. . .

_(A/N Sorry about this short chapter, but I gotta go, bye! ^_^_

_Lizzie is a character created by: __**ilovebrick_PPGRRBLOVER**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I open the car door letting Bubbles out. She smiles and takes my hand when I offer it. She looks at the place I brought her and smiles."I love this place!" She says looking at me. I brought her to my favorite resteraunt. Classic dinner. I walk with her to the door, holding her hand the whole way. Then I grab the door and hold it open as she passes by me into the large resteraunt. We take a seat at a large table with a black cloth and menues on it. We sit across from each other, I am glad because that means I get to look at her beautiful face all night. When the waiter comes to take our order I order a steak, medium rare, brocoli, and a small coke. Bubbles gets a bowl of some soup and a glass of water. When the waiter leaves I smile at her from across the table. She beams back her beautiful white smile. She could be a model. She has the perfect curves in just the rite places. Some models make me sick because of how sickly skinny they are, but Bubbles is just the perfect size for a model. Well, she's the perfect size for anything. And with her personality I doubt she would ever have an issue with finding a job. Bubbles smile drops. "Boomer?" She asks looking at me seriously now. "You don't have a job do you?" She asks. I shake my head no and her expression changes to something I can't read. "Then where did you get the money for all this?" I smile lightly "I did a few odd jobs for villians for money." She nods then smiles. "I didn't tell you, I got a job!" Odd, I was just thinking that. . . fate you little devil you. . . I smile and nod happy fot her "Where?" She opens her mouth to tell me just as our food arives. "Here you are sir, madem." Our waiter says placing the food in front of us. Bubbles smiles "Thank you." She says politely. The waiter smiles and stands to walk away. I turn back to Bubbles who once again opens her mouth to tell em about where she works. "The dinner thing rite beside my house "in and out" I will be working there as a waitress." She smiles proudly. I smile rite back "I'll come visit you offten. And if any of the customers flirts with you, tell me and I'll take care of your problems." She laughs a little and takes a bite of her soup. I Begin to eat my steak. This is perfect. absolutely perfect. . .Just like Bubbles is.

**Butch's P.O.V**

So Buttercup and I are just sitting here in her bedroom. All alone in the house. Watching tv. . .I smile and grab her face. Kissing it lightly, then procedeing to get rougher. She follows along and kisses perfectly. When we pull back I laugh "Why are you so perfect?" She smiles and answers me "Cause I just am." hmm, good point there. . . I sigh and lay back on her bed. She lays her head onto my chest. Compaired to me she looks so small. I mean my muscular frame makes her look like a fairy of something. Though I know she can hold her own in ANYONE in a fight. I feel her breathiing slow and know that she has fallen asleep on top of me. I smile and slowly sneak out from under her. She's in for such a suprise when she wakes up. . .hehehe!

**Brick's P.O.V**

So Blossom and I have stoped to rest on a bench. No one is around and we are in complete silence. Not like an awkward silence, but more of a 'I know this is cool' silence. I look at Blossom who is taking a drink from a water bottle. She smiles at me, before throwing the watter bottle towards my face, completely soaking my in water. She giggles and stands up to run from me. I play growl at her, not really angrily, and follow before tackling her to the ground. I smile and begin to tickle her around her waist. She starts to laugh like a maniac. I could listen to her laugh all day. It's so beautiful and pure. Juts like her. When I stop tickling her I roll over into the grass. Laying down. She lays her head down and it fits perfestly into the crook of my arm. Like destiny. I smile and kiss the top of her head. She looks up at me and smiles, and I smile back. This is the perfect moment. The movie kind of moment. The kind of moment that usualy dosn't happen to people like me, people who have commited so many crimes. We usualy don't get happy moments like this. But Blossom is my happy moment. As long as I have her I will always be happy.

_(A/N __**DON'T SHOOT ME**__! I am so sorry about being late. But I am sooo lazy. It's 1:00 in the morning rite now, and I just feel like writing. I havent done alot of anything this summer. But I decided to update. Hopefully you don't hate me for such a late update. I will be trying reakky hard to get the next one up by tomorrow if review so I know people still read this and havent given up on poor slothfull me. TT_TT _

_~BYEA'S _


	13. Chapter 13

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I open my eyes expecting Butch to be here beside me. To my dissapointment he is nowhere in site. I sit up slowly, partly upset he isn't here. I look at the clock. I only fell asleep a few minuets ago. He wouldn't leave me just because I fell asleep would he? I stand and use my hand to poorly comb my hair. Opening my door my nose is instantly flooded with the scents of bacon, eggs, toast, biscuts, sausage, and other beautiful morning smells. Even though it isn't morning. It's evening. I walk into the kitchen and smile at Butch who is sitting at the table with his hands folded, waiting for me. I smile and sit down at the table beside him He smiles and takes my hand before looking at the table witch is completely covered in food. I can't even see the table. Then he looks back at me and smiles "So, this is all mine, what are you eatin?" He asks I frown and then I laugh lightly "Fine, I suppose I'll just have to go find a nice boy to take me out to dinner." He frowns. Knowing I'm joking but still unhappy, Butch was always VERY jealous. He grabs a plate and fills it with everyhing and hands it to me. Before grabbing annother plate and repeteing the prosess for himself. I smile and begin to eat my food. Then I smile at him as he shoves bacon into his mouth without stopping. I laugh because he has more food on his face than he has inside his stomach. He looks at me "What?" He mumbles with his mouth full. This only causes me to laugh even more. He smiles and grabs my head tryng to kiss me. I pull away and shake my head no. "Nu-uh, no way, go wash your face." He laughs and stands fom the table walking into the kitchen to clean off his face. He listens so well, when he dosn't get kisses.

**Bubble's P.O.V**

When Boomer and I left the reasteraunt he placed me into his car and now we are just pointlessly driving around. Boomer is probably the sweetest guy ever. So romantic and nice. I really really like him. And I THINK he likes me too, but I don't know how much. Boomer parks the car and I look around. We are at a skating rink. I frown and Boomer looks worried "Don't you like skating?" He asks. I smile weakly "Well, I-I really like wathing it b-but I never realy-uh-learned how, and it looks really scary." He smiles a little. Don't worry I'll teach you!" Then he takes my hand and pulls me out of the car and into the building of death. . .Okay maybe that is a bit dramatic but I guess I will have to trust Boomer. And I really do trust him already.

_(A/N I was gonna do Blossom's P.O.V But. . .You guys already know how odd I am with writing. so, next chapter will (probably) have alot of Blossom and Brick in it. Bye)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and yawn, streatching. I hadn't meant to fall asleep, but it just happened. I turn my head and see BBrick sleeping lightly beside me. He looks so peacefull. I smile and sit up, raising my arms and popping my neck. I look at my watch. God it's late to be out here, already 12:30 P.M.

I frown and look at Brick. I don't know if I want to wake him up or not. If I do, then we can go home, and maybe he can come by my place for a while, but if I let him sleep, I could watch him for a while and then maybe play a prank for when he wakes up. That would be funny. I smile. . .maybe I could scare him a little. I reach into my pocket and pull out some fake blood packets. I carry them all the time cause Buttercup and me like to prank each other. I am gonna do a prank on Brick tha Buttercup taught me. I open the packets and squeeze out some, applying it to look as if I were baddly beaten and bleeding. Then I chuckle and lay down. My, Buttercup may be starting to rub off on me. . .Is this mean? Maybe I should just stop and wake him up . . .Too late now, I feel him starting to wake up. . .I hope this isn't too mean. . .

**Brick's P.O.V**

I turn lightly and yawn. God, I feel good. I smile, keeping my eyes closed when I feel Blossom laying in my arms. I open my eyes. . .and scream. "BLOSSOM!" I rais up quickly and back away from her. WHAT HAPPENED? I poke her lightly. "B-blossom?" I feel my whole body shaking. It isn't like I haven't seen a dead body before, it's just that, I really like Blossom . . . "Blossom. . ." I think that Blossom is the only thing I am able to say rite now. I slowly lean over her and see her blood covered face. Then she opens her eyes "BOO!" She screams causing me to jump back quickly. I inhale deeple, mad. "WHAT IS THIS?" I yell loudly into her ear. She frowns a little. "A joke." She says as if it were obvious. I frown and lean back sighing. Mostly releived that she's okay, but partly mad that she would play a joke like this.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry." I whisper when Brick frowns and moves back away from me. He looks up at my face and grabs it, pulling me into his face and kissing me hard and passionetly. When he pulls away he looks deep into my eyes with his forehead pressed against mine "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He says, coming down once again for a kiss. I kiss him back and we land onto the ground hard. Then I jump to the crashing sound of thunder. We both look up to see rain clouds. My body goes stiff. Nobody but Buttercup and Bubbles knows it but I'm completely terrified by thunder. Most of the time my body goes ridged and I can't move. . .Like rite now. Brick laughs looking up at the sky "Looks like rain huh?" He says jokingly. When I don't answer he looks over at me. "What's wrong Blossom?" He asks. I use alot of my body's energy to point at the sky and stutter out a sentence "th-th-thunder! s-scared! EEP!" Annother clash of thunder causes me to jump and grab Bricks red shirt. He laughs a bit and places both of his hands around my shaking body. He rubs my back soothingly and talks into my ear. "It's just thunder, it's okay. I'm gonna carry you to somewhere the rain won't soak us since you're in no condition to fly or even walk home." Then he lifts me and places both of my hands around his neck. Then he begins to walk to a nearby park shelter. He gently sets me down onto the table just as it begins to pour rain all around, but we both stay dry. Just as I begin to calm down once more a crash of thunder rung out. The metal shelter roof making it echo all around us. I jump again and Brick grasps my arms. "It's okay, I got you." he says soothingly trying to calm me down. I shake and hear my teeth clacking from fear. Brick laughs a little "Odd isn't it? A girl who isn't afraid of fighting in a bloody battle, is afraid of just a little thunder." Then he bursts out. I forget the thunder for a moment and scowl. "Oh yea? Well Buttercup is afraid of spiders, and Bubbles is afraid of small enclosed spaces. . .aracniphobia and claustriphobia." Brick once again bursts out into a fit of laughter, only causing my scowl to grow.

**Brick's P.O.V**

OH MY GOD! I don't mean to, but I can't quite laughing. Buttercup, who is the toughest of the three girls, is afraid of spiders! Oh I can't wait to tell Butch about this. Bubble's fear isn't really that shocking, she seems like she would be afraid of everything. I would expect her to fear spiders and thunder, not Buttercup and Blossom though they were always the tough ones. Blossom's fearce scowl brings me back from my fit of laughter and causes me to smile. Even when she's angry, she's cute. Most girls can't do that. But she always looks cute. She loses her scowl and jumps straight into my arms at the sound of annother thunder crash. She clasps onto me tightly with no sign of letting go. Oh thank you sweet, sweet thunder, you're making my life so much better rite now. I wounder how long it's gonna rain. No rush though, I'm kinda enjoying myself.

_(A/N As promised, Reds! 3 I tried to make it long. What inspired me to write s omuch was how much free time I have rite now :{ My internet, phone, ad tv went out cause of the storm. So all I can do is read, write, and draw. Why does nature hate me? sad sad sad. and my spelling here sucks worse that usual cause I CANT USE GOOGLE TO SPELL CHECK! I officialy HATE nature, and everthing to do with it D: so I think you for reading, please check out some of my other stories if you haven't already., 3 ~Squee, byea's!)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bubble's P.O.V**

Well, Boomer and I were on the skating floor, witch is shiny and smooth. He is trying to teach me how t oskate, but I just don't think I can do it. Suddenly he just grabs my hand and starts to skate, taking me with him. I scream a little. And Boomer chuckles. "It's okay Bubbles, remember, I won't let you fall." I smile lightly as this comforts I slowly begin to try and follow Boomers earlier instructions. I begin t oget it and he releses my hand, allowing me to skate on my own. I smile and giggle as Boomer laughs "You're doing it Bubbles!" He says proudly. I nod, then I gasp as I trip over the nothingness on the floor. I push my hands out in front of me, hopping it doesn't hurt to badly. But it doesn't hurt at all. I open my eyes and see Boomer holding me up by my waist. He smiles "Told ya I wouldn't let you fall." He says lifting me back, completely on my feet. I smile and blush as he takes my hand again, and we begin to slowly skate around, not even paying attention, just looking at each other. I smile wider and he in turn also smiles widder at me. His face comming closer to mine. I also lead towards him. But just as our lips are about to meet, we fall. . .No, we were tripped. I look up to meet the face of a angry brunnet, steaming angry, her face redder than a tomatoe. "uh, can I help you? I ask, qurious as to why she tripped us. Boomer looks up and gasps before frowning up at the girl. With a closer look I can see that she has deep green eyes, and barely noticable blonde highlights placed poorly into her hair. Her clothes leave nearly nothing to the imagination and she might accuatly be kinda pretty if it wasn't for the scowl she continues to wear. She looks at Boomer who, in turn, scowls at her. "What did you do that for monica?" He asks angrily. The girl seems to just get angrier with this question. "Well, she was gonna kiss MY boyfriend!" She screams, causeing the whole room full of people to look in our direction. Boomer growls at them, causing them all to quickly turn there heads away acting as if nothing had happened. Then Boomer's attention goes fully back to the girl that he had earlier called Monica. She frowns and I frown back at her, then to Boomer. "Boyfriend?" I ask. Boomer shakes his head "No, EX boyfriend, we USE to date, but now we don't, she has no reason to be like this. She just likes to be a pain in the butt." The girl, Monica, growls at Boomers statement. I, on the other hand, smile and squeeze his hand. He smiles back. Monica growls once again and reaches down to grab my hair. I squeel in pain as she lifts me by my hair. I could easily break from her grip, but I don't like to use my powers on people that don't have any of there own. She looks in my eyes and I see the darkness in hers. "Leave. Him. Alone." She says in the most serious tone I have ever heard. Boomer stands behind me and pulls me away from her. He and her glare at each other for a while, before Monica huffes and stomped away. "Well. . .That was. . .awkward. . ." I say as Boomer skates back and takes my hand. He smiles to say he's sorry. Then he chuckles darkly "That won't be the last we see of her." I look up at him and smile lightly and he takes me back to the end of the skate floor. "Lets get you home, it's getting late." I smile and we take our skates back to the man up front and we head back to the car for the ride home. I really hope that Monica doesn't cause too much trouble, cause I really like Boomer, and I really think he likes me alot too. And I really want this relationship to work, for a LONG time. Maybe forever.  
><em>(AN So I finaly got this finished. It would have been done a bit sooner, but my little cousins are here and one of them got on here and deleted this chapter TT_TT I could've cried. Isn't that the saddest thing ever?)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

So me and Butch were just saying good bye. My sisters were both home, it had stoped raining, and he was ready to leave. Exept he wasn't. When he leavs and I close the door. Me and my sisters all start getting ready for bed. After I take a shower, put on pajamas, brush my teeth, and all the other "before bed" stuff. I walk into my room and lay onto my bed. It isn't long until I hear a loud thump on the floor near my bed. I jump and look there imediantly. What wa that? I stand and poke at the laying lump on my floor. It's warm. It must be a body. I run and quickly turn on the lights. I look down and see Butch on my floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I scream, loudly enough so he can hear verry well, and my sisters won't. He looks up from the ground and chuckles. "And why didn't you move when I poked you?" I ask, finishing my question. He laughes lightly. "Cause I wanted to see what you'd do. I was gonna slip into bed beside you but I tripped and fell." I roll my eyes and help him up "You could've asked to stay you know?" He smiles and sits on my bed "Where's the fun in that?" I sigh and sit down onto my bed next to him. He grabs my hand and lays back, pulling me on top of him. "Buttercup, I love you." He whispers into my ear, I feel my cheeks heat up as he pulls me down onto him harder. "I love you too." I say lowly. His hand travels up my shirt. I gasp but don't stop him as he takes off my shirt. I feel my cheeks growing hotter every second. He kisses me again and I grab the back of his neck. He then proccedes to take off his shirt. Can I acctualy go with this? I mean, I'm a super hero. . .But I love him. . .He takes off my pajama bottoms, then his pants. and then my bra. . .I guess I can. . .

**Butch's P.O.V**

My brothers and me were so different. We all love the girls, but both Brick and Boomer were the 'wait till married' boys most girls would love to have. But I tried and I can wait no longer for my Buttercup. She's too irrisistable. Rite now she is asleep in my arms. We just had sex. I wounder what she's gonna say when she wakes up. She's so beautiful. I kiss her forehead and look at the clock. Woah, we were at it about all night. It's already 6:30. I stand up and put my clothes on. Then I sit on top of her bed and shake her lightly. Her eyes, slowly, flutter open. "Hey." I whisper to her. She smiles "Hey." She whispers back. I take her hand and smile. "I gotta go, I'll come back later. She nods and I get up and open the window. I look back and smile, she's already asleep again. Then I leave towards my house.

**Brick's P.O.V**

Butch opens the door and I look up from the book I'm reading. His eyes have bags under them like he didn't sleep. I laugh "What happened to you?" I ask He smirks "I just had sex" My eyes widen and I drop the book. "Y-you WHAT? WHAT WOULD BUTTERCUP SAY?" His smirk grows "Well, she sounded happy last night." I. Can't. Breath. . .He had sex, with Buttercup. Oh, my god. . ."Well" He says heading down the hall towards his room. It has no door, and the walls cave in so it connects to my room. "I'm gonna go to sleep" He says And he walks into the bed and slams down onto the bed. I sigh and place my head on my hands. My brother had sex. . . I really respect Blossom, and it's hard for me to resist her. I groan, I would never dissrespect her. Ever. I smile lightly at this thought. Butch has no respect. I know he loves Buttercup but he doesn't think of all the things that could happen. I pick up my book again. May as well read more.

**Butch's P.O.V**

_*In his dream*_

I smile as my brother, Brick, pats my back "Here she comes bro." He says and I look down to the isle and see her walking up towards me. When she is almost at me I Feel the ground shaking beneath me. I gasp as it splits in two and pulls me from my bride. She pulls off her veil to reveal Buttercup. "BUTCH!" She screams reaching for me. I reach back, but the ground continues to split and I can't reach her. "BUTTERCUP!" I scream. Then the shaking becomes more furrious and the place where she's standing begins to shrink. She screams and I streach desperitly to grab her. But I miss. She goes down into the ground and I scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_*Real life*_

I sit up qiuckly and my hand goes instantly up to my head, witch is covered completely in sweat. I look over to the clock, still breathing deeply, and it's 9:00 A.M I check my phone, no new messages. I sigh. I had hoped Buttercup would have sent me a message or something. I look out the door hole and see Brick asleep on the couch. Where's Boomer?"

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I haven't slept all night. Monica didn't seem like much of a threat to Bubbles I'm sure, but she's much more dangerous in reality. Monica is smart, and she has a power. I don't know how she got it, she would never tell me, but she can transform her body to look like someone else. The only way I learned to tell the difference is that if they have a tatoo or peircing, she can't duplicate that into her body unless she already has it. My alarm thing rings and I look at it. 10:00 a.m I told Bubbles I would come by her house early today. I need to prepair her for Monica. Time to go.

**Bubble's P.O.V**

I open my eyes sleepily as I hear a tapping at the window. Boomer. I look at the clock 10:07 a.m Early indeed Boomer. I open the window and smile. "Hey." I say sleepily. "Hey" He says back, he looks sleepy, but doesn't sound like it. I sit on my bed and he looks at me. "Bubbles, listen to me. Monica is dangerous, she can shape shift into other people. Here's what needs to be done to keep you safe." He says, reaching into his bag. He pulls out a sharp metal looking scary thing. "This is a tatoo gun Bubbles. It hurts a little, but you need one so I will know you're you." He pulls up the right leg of his pants to reveal a blue and black lightning bolt. "This is mine, she can't duplicate tatoos or peircings she doesn't already have. So you need a tatoo. You already have your ears peirced and so does she, so this is all you can do. Please, for your safety." I stare blankly at the tatoo gun. It looks so scary, even though I should be tougher with all the monster fighting I use to do all the time. I sigh "Fine." I say finaly. Boomer smiles. "So what do you want?" He asks. I think for a moment. Then I smile. I know exactly what I want. . .

_(A/N So what do you think? I would have had it done sooner exept I got distracted. At the moment I am watching south park. I went yesterday to watch that 'snow white and the huntsman' movie with my friend. It was good. They never gave the huntsman a name, so me and my friend decided to call him Thor because he reminded us of Thor. so, I know what Bubbles tatoo is going to be, and I wanted to see if anyone could guess it. Here are some hints  
><em>**1**_.It reminds you of peace_

**2**_.it was mentioned on the episode of 'my name is earl' where earl and randy's friend is out of jail and earl says it is like karma_

**3**_.it's very pretty_

_I probably gave it away already, I had annother hint, but i would just give it away completely. Thank you)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I stand up and look at Bubbles face. She's fighting hard not to cry. I know it hurts. Bad. I give her a reassuring smile and look down at my work. The tatoo she wanted was perfect for her and I. The black and white yinand yang sighn, but instead of black and white she wanted light blue and dark blue. She looks down at it and then back up at me. "i-is it done?" She asks still holding back tears. I nod. "Yup, you did well for your first tatoo." She smiles lightly at this. "Well, if I did well, I would hate to see someone who didn't, that hurt." I put away the tatoo gun and look at her. "Now remember, when ever I come up to you I am going to pull up my pants leg and show you my tatoo, then I am going to ask to see yours." She nods. I look at the clock. already 1:00 p.m. Where did the time go? I usualy don't take that long with tatoos, then again I was trying to be very delicate with Bubbles because I love her and hate that she was in pain. I stood up and put my bag on her bed "Do you want me to get you something to drink or eat?" I ask looking at her. She nods "Would you please get me some water from the kitchen? It's just down the hall and to the right." She says holing onto a pillow. I nod and leave for the kitchen.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I open my eyes to the repeated dinging comming from my desk. I look over and see my phones screen. 35 new messages. . .All from Butch. just a moment later I hear a tapping sound and look at the window to se. . .Butch. . . I laugh and open the window. He flies in quickly and looks at me "You didn't answer my texts so I got worried." I laugh even more " I just have got up duffus!" He sighs releaved. Why was he worried? He knows better than most people that I can handle myself very well. Whats up with him?

_**IMPORTAINT! (you could make a character for next chapter) IMPORTAINT! **_

_(a/n sorry for the shory chapter. . .no one guessed the tatoo rite -_-' That saddens me. any way I need two more characters. So comment if you want to be one, include the name and what they look like :They must be girls and they will be bad: thanks for reading, also, of the nams it won't be the first two to comment that I pick, it will be the ones I like most, judged by origionality and just my taste)._


	18. Chapter 18

**Blossom's P.O.V**

When I open my eyes I see a girl standing above me. She has Black hair, with streaks of red in it. She has brown eyes, they are covered with powdery red eye shadow. "Uh. . .w-who are you?" I ask sitting up slowly in my bed. Her red lips form into a frown and her eyebrows furrow as a scowl. "Well, I am the one who loves Brick, and I'm here to make sure you stay away from him!" She practicaly yells at me. I shutter back as her hand goes around my neck. I use my powers, but even my super strength can't break her grip on my hand. "W-Wha how?" I manage to croak. She once again smirks and holds my head against the wall "Well, I may seem normal to you, but I do have a power. Super strength, more powerful than you. Thats the only one I have, but it does nicely don't you think?" I scratch at her hands, trying despritly to make her release my throught before I suffocate and die. I can feel my lings closing up and try harder. She presses harder and I think I may pass out. Suddenly her grip on my neck is gone. I fall onto the bed and gasp for air. Once my breath is back I look up and see Brick has a tight grasp on her hair and is pulling it roughly. "Leave. Her. Alone." He says angrily into her ears. She shakes and Screams "BRICK! HOW DARE YOU! LET ME LOVE YOU!" Then she glares at me "If you just let me kill her we can be happy together! FOREVER!" He growls into her face "Don't. Touch. Her!" Then he throws her down in the direction of the window. "Out." He says. She wimpers and exits through the window. But not before she shoots me annother death glare. I look at Brick and he rushes to my side and pulls me close into a hug. "Who was that?" I ask, unable to get the feel of her hand away from my aching throught. He pulls me tighter "Boomer use to date this girl named Monica, and she had some friends, Janelle and Kylie, they liked me and Butch, and I don't think they ever got over us when Boomer and Monica broke up." I feel the confusion filling my body. "So, do the other girls have powers like her?" I ask as he continues to hold me close. He nods "Monica can shape shift, and Kylie can controll plants. Very dangerous girls. I don't know if you and your sisters could beat them in a fight but I don't want to find out. Stay clear of Janelle if you see her." I nod and he lays down onto the bed pulling me beside him. He seems really worried. I kinda like it.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

So I have been in the park with Butch since this morning. we have been just messin around. I laugh and he grabs my coke from my hand and begins to run. I laugh and start following him. Just as I am about to grab him I find myself unable to move. I gasp and look down. The whole lower half of my body is covered in grass and flowers. What the crap is this? Butch sees my legs and growls. "Kylie! Get out here and let her go!" He screams at no one. Suddenly a girl comes out of nowhere and smiles. "But I think she looks much better like this." She says smirking. This girl has Blond hair with black streaks going unevenly around her hair. "Who are you?" I ask angrily strugling to get away from the tight green plants around my lower body. I start pulling on it but it won't rip. The girl smirks "I'm Kylie, and I am here to show Butch that he belongs with me!" She says sounding partialy angry. I growl at this and use my power to form an energy ball and blast the plants. Once the plants are off of my legs I look towards her and see that her face is fearfull, as it should be. I growl and throw energy balls repeted at her, and she backs away. Eventualy she turns and runs, fast, away from me and my anger. She's lucky I'm not angry enough to follow her. Butch comes up behind me and grabs me. I turn and look him in the eyes. "Who was that?" I ask, partly angrily. He sighs and takes me over to a near by bench to sit, then he starts to explain.

**Butch's P.O.V**

So I told Buttercup all about Boomers crazy ex and her even crazier friends. I don't know if Kylie could beat her in a fight or not. She couldn't today, but Kylie is sneaky, so I don't know what she's planning. But no matter what I am determined to keep her safe. Especialy after that weird dream. I grab her hand. "lets go back to your house, we can rent a movie and chill." She smiles "Yea sure." and we head off towards her house.

_(A/N So Kylie belongs to-Katherine Loves Kisses  
>and Janelle belongs to-iluvninjas<br>I was actualy dissapointed I didn't get more people to try fot characters TTT_TTT  
>So, I'm off to watch south park, bye for now ^_^<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**Boomer's P.O.V**

After I got Bubbles her drink we heard the door open down stairs. We both stood up and walk down to see who it was. It was Buttercup and Butch. "Heya guys!" Bubbles says exitedly and I laugh watching her jump up and down. Buttercup smiles and sits down onto the couch, followed by Butch picking her up and placing her onto his lap as he sits in her place. She scowls, but it's obvious she's just playing. Butch laughs. I smile at Bubbles and she goes into my arms and smiles. I wrap them around her and find myself smiling also.  
><strong>Butch's P.O.V<strong>

Watching Bubbles and Boomer being all lovey and stuff, I smile down at Buttercup. "What?" She asks looking up at me. I smile more. Then I stand up and walk towards the stairs. Both Bubbles and Boomer are stareing at me. I smile "Bye!" I say as I run up the stair with Buttercup still in my arms. Once we get to her room I lay her on the bed and quickly shut the door, then I turn to her and smile. She laughs "What about the movie?" She asks sarcasticly I smile "You are a movie." She laughs. "What does that even mean?" She asks as I move closer. By the time I am at her bed my clothes are already off. "Fine." She says giving up and laying back. But I can tell she wants it as much as I do.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

So Bubbles and I are sitting here on the couch and looking up at the ceiling. We can hear the bed creaking from down here. If they were normal people doing. . .what they're doing, then it wouldn't be a loud, but they both have super powers including strength so. . .yea. I should have figured Butch would have no patiance with this, but I didn't think it would happen with me or Bubbles anywhere around. I look over at Bubbles and she is looking at the ceiling wide eyed. "Well, uh, w-we should uh, g-go to the ou-out side. . ." I say nervously. I hope she doesn't think I just want the same thing. Butch could have told me what he was going to do. But no, he just started doing it without warning. Bubbles looks at me and smiles oddly "Uh, yea." She says then she frowns. "wait, no. I have all my clothes upstairs and I'm in my pajamas, and I am not going up there when it sound like . . that. . ." I laugh a little, well now what.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Neither me or Brick are moving rite now. Oh, my god. . .In Buttercup's room it sounds like they're throwing granades. Brick looks down at me, and I just stare at my wall witch is connected to Buttercup's room. I hope Brick doesn't expect me to do anything like that. I love him but. . .I don't know if I'm ready for stuff like that. . .Yet. . .


	20. Chapter 20

**Bubble's P.O.V**

_*A week later*_

So it has been a week now and not much trouble has been caused. Boomer and I have been falling more and more in love with every passing day. I can hardly believe we were ever enemies. I don't think that I could like without him. Speaking of Boomer. I hear a knock on the door and get up to answer it. Yay, guess who! "Hey Boomer!" I say smiling. He smiles back. "Sorry, but I still gotta check." He says. I nod and he pulls up his pants leg to reveal his lightning bolt tatoo. I nod and turn my ankle slightly. I am wearing shorts so the tatoo shows. He smiles and picks me up bridal style 'Good, cause I wanna spend the day with my favorite person." I smile "And who would that be?" I ask jokingly. He laughs "I beieve it would be you my love." He says. I feel my cheeks heat up with a blush. He laughs again and kisses my cheek lightly. "Let's go." He whispers into my ears. I smile and nod and he walks out the door carrying me. But still somehow managing to close the door behind him. I can't wait to spend annother day with him.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and look at the clock. 3:00 p.m. I slept late today. I have done that alot lately. I groan as I get up and head to the bathroom. Prepairing to do my usual morning routine. Before I can even get the lid off my tooth paste I groan and lean over and finaly I thow up. I moan and slid onto the floor, throwing up even more. Oh my god. I start crying. Ow, my head hurts. and so does my stomach. "AHHHHH!" I scream and fall onto the floor. As if on cue, Butch slams th edoor open and rushes over to me. He lifts me up "Buttercup!" He says worried as he carries me and lays me onto my bed. He looks at me with more worry in his eyes then I have ever seen there before. "I=I'll be rite back, I am gonna go get Blossom!" He says and runs out of the room. He better hurry!

**Butch's P.O.V**

I run into Blossom's room where she and Brick are kissing in the middle of the floor. . .eww. Any way, I run and grab Blossom's arm without saying anything and drag her back to Buttercup. "W-what's wrong with her!" I ask/say worriedly and pointing to Buttercup. Blossom looks at Buttercup who is laying pale on the bed. She looks worries and puzzled at the same time witch only causes me to worry more. "B-buttercup?" she says. Buttercup looks at her. "What's wrong?" She asks. Buttercup closes her eyes in pain. "My stomach and my head hurt. Alot. And I threw up in the bathroom." Blossom looks at me. "We need to take her to a hospital." She says ergently. I don't waste any time. I lift Buttercup up and we all fly to the nearest hospital. "Please, please be okay." I whisper in her ear and she grabs my shirt and I pull her closer to me. What could possably make her hurt this much?

_(A/N so, what do you think? good? Bad? Hope you like it. Contest-What do you think is wrong with Buttercup? Winner(s) gets-to be mentioned at beginning of next chapter! ^_^ Byea's!)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Bubble's P.O.V**

So me and Boomer are rushing to the hospital because Blossom called and said there was something wrong with Buttercup. What could be wrong with her? We, being super heros, don't get sick easily. But when we do it its us fast and hard. Oh god Buttercup please be okay!

**Butch's P.O.V**

The doctors have Buttercup in a room and they won't let me in! I could kill someone! And I might if I don't get some news soon. I look around franticly. Blossom is laying on Bricks lap with a worried expression. Brick is rubbing her hair to calm her down. Suddenly the entrance door bursts open and Bubbles and Boomer fly quickly to us. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!" Bubbles practicaly screams. Blossom sits up and runs to Bubbles, imbracing her in a hug "They haven't told us yet." I hear her say in a voice muffles by Bubble's hair. Then a doctor in a blue and white outfit walks up to us. "You are with muss utonium? Correct?" he says looking at all of us. We all nod. He smiles "Well, looks like you'll soon have annother little family member." He says, his smile growing. . .What? "Can we go see her now?" blossom asks. The octor nods "But, only one at a time. And she requested to see one of her sisters first." He says. Then he walks off to the near by desk. Why would she want to see one of them before me? I really could kill someone now! And what did the doctor mean by a new little family member?

**Blossom's P.O.V**

So Me and Bubbles talked and i am going first, then her. I open the door and peek inside to see Buttercup. She looks upset. "What's wrong?" I ask walking in and sitting onto the chair beside her bed. She looks at me with wide eyes then answers in a horsey voice. "I-I'm pregnant Blossom." I gasp. So that's what the doctor meant. I smile lightly. "Oh Buttercup-" She sops me "That's not all. I-I also won't be able to use my powers untile it's born. It takes them see?" She says holding her hand up and trying to make an energy ball "Well, It's a good thing we don't have that much crime to fight anymore then." I say, trying to make her feel better. I am shocked. alot. But she is probably way worse than me. I stand up and look at the door. "Bubbles wan't to see you next okay?" I ask walkiing towards the door. She nods her head and I leave, letting Bubbles pass me and go inside. I can't beleive that. I won't tell butch though, Buttercup should do that.

**Butch's P.O.V**

Bubbles has been in there forever! Blossom won't tell me what's wrong with her, that only adds to my anger at this moment. What could Bubbles possably be doing in there? Blossom was in and out and Bubbles is just taking her sweet time. I feel my body shaking and Boomer and Brick grab me to calm me down "Dude, chill. Blossom said it wasn't bad. Remember?" Brick says ino my ear. I sigh and try to calm myself down. just as I do the door opens and Bubbles walks out smiling. She points to me then the door. "You better get in there." She says, her smile growing. I give her a questioning look but travel into her room as quickly as I can. She looks so pale. "So, what's wrong?" I ask, all the anger has left my body, worry quickly filling its empty smiles weakly and I can see the worry in her eyes. "Butch, I I don't know how to tell you this. . ." She says quietly, looking down. I grab her hands in mine. "What is it?" I ask, my face gowing down closer to her. She looks up at me "I-I'm pregnant." She says. I sit down quicly. almost falling. "W-what?" I ask. "Yea, and I won't have my powers until it's born. . .and the doctor said since we aren't normal the baby would grow faster and would maybe be ready in just a few weeks. Thats why I started showing the syptons so early." She says. so. . .I'm gonna be a dad? In just a few weeks? I feel my heart beat quicken and my breathing get harder. Oh my god. . .I don't know if I can do that. I'm barely responsable enough to take care of my own life. Let alone the life of a small child. . .My small child. . .I look lok down at Buttercup and try my best to smile. Not completely knowing if it acctualy looks like one. "well, no matter what, I am gonna stay by you all the way. Even through your angry phases." She laughs lightly. I know that I would never leave her. Ever.

_(A/N So? And the people who got it write were. . . *Drum roll*_

_**08Buttercup17**_

_**cutelovefun123**_

_**iluvninjas**_

_**sweetmicki13**_

_**LizzieLuvsRRB**_

_**ppgz and rrbz lover**_

_**randomgirl360**_

_**SevenSecretsGaurdian**_

_and finaly_

_**snowyprower17**_

_Thank you for reading and for your awesome answers! 3 Also, please pray for my friends brother ! I was going to go camping with them but he got sick with a fever of 102.3 and they had to take him to the hospital. He's only 3 and it broke my heart :( Thank you. and also, I acctualy don't think many people read my little authors notes. if you do you should tell me becuse I usualy put alot of time into them and if no one reads them I would just stop making them so. . .yea. . .)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Bubble's P.O.V**

I can't believe it! I am so happy for Buttercup! Also, since her pregnancy is going to be faster we should be able to see the gender in just a few days! Yay! Anyway, so today I convinced Buttercup to let me and Blossom take her shopping for baby clothes. The boys, of course, are comming along as well and so this should bu fun rite. At this moment we are entering the mall. Boomer has his arm around my shoulder and Butch is being espesialy careful to make sure Buttercup doesn't trip, fall, or injur herself in anyway. Since she has no powers and it would probably hurt her alot since she's so. . .pregnant. . .

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

So Bubbles has draged me into this weird store that sells a bunch of baby toys and clothes. I laugh when Butch picks up a god awfull outfit with a matching giant hat. Who would buy this for their baby? Then Bubbles grabs my arm "look!" She says. She is holing up a green shirt with black writing that says 'Tough Baby' in big bold letters. I laugh and Butch smiles. He was suprised about the up comming baby. But he has already started to like teh idea of having a kid. He really wants a boy. It doesn't matter to me though. "That would look good on our boy huh?" He says taking the shirt. I smile and nod into his chest. He folds it up "I think I shall buy it then." He says handing it to Bubbles who puts it into her basket. Then I smile when Blosom holds up a black dress with green frills at the end. Butch scowls "Blosso, I'm pretty sure it's a boy. Cause my manlyness can only make a boy." Brick laughs at this and puts his arm around Blossom "I hope it's a boy Butch." He says causing butch to stick out his toung Boomer laughs and I pick up a small pair of black basketball shoes with green laces. "How about these?" I ask, handing them to Butch. He smiles and puts them into Bubble's basket "Perfection." He says. Then I feel his hand go to my stomach. "Does it kick yet?" He asks. I laugh. "No, not that far along just yet. Even though it is advanced."  
><strong>Butch's P.O.V<strong>

So after about an hour of looking at baby clothes, shoes, and toys we go to the check-out where I pay for everything. I do't have that much money but I have enough to take care of Buttercup and my baby. Also I plan on getting a job soon. so that should help. Walking out of the store Bubbles whispers something to buttercup, who laughs loudly. "What's funny?" I ask looking down and smiling goofily. She shakes her head. "Nope, not for your ears." I laugh and look over at Brick and Blossom who are holding hands and walking extremely close. "Well, it looks about time to leave." I say laughing. they all nod and we head towards the door to exit this place of doom. I hate the mall. But I suppose Buttercup makes it a bit better.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

So me and Brick are in his car. Butch and Buttercup are in Butch's car. and Bubbles and Boomer are in Boomer's car. Brick puts his arm around me and I laugh "You'd better keep your hands on the wheel, I don't wanna wreck!" I say still laughing. He smiles and pulls me to him. Keeping his eyes on the road the whole time. "Well, as long as I have you, my good luck charm, I won't wreck." He says. Causing me to laugh and smile even more. Well, I can't wait to see the gender of Buttercup's baby. Butch wants a boy, Buttercup doesn't care. Both me and Bubbles are hoping to get a neice to spoil and dress all pretty like. I think Brick and Boomer both want nefews to toughen up and play around with. I suppose it doesn't really matter though as long as it is a healthy and happy baby. I just wan't Buttercup to be happy. I know she will make a great mom.

_(A/N I have some bad news. So I don't know if I will be able to update again until friday because I am going to my moms house and her computer really sucks. So yea. . .Byea's!) _


	23. Chapter 23

_*later in the week*_

**Butch's P.O.V**

Yay yay yay yay. . .Today is the day we get to do the gender test thing. At the moment Buttercup is laying on the table and the doctor person is moving a metal stick thing on her bulging stomach. "Well, everything looks fine and healthy. Would you like to know the gender?" She asks. I scowl at her "Uh, duh!" She scowls back at me then smiles at Buttercup before looking back at the screen thing. She moves the stick more before laughing. "What did you want?" She asks looking at me. What? I look at her confused "Uh, boy?" She laughs again. "Well, you got it." she says. I jump up happily "YES!" Then she stops me by saying."And a girl as well." My face drops and I look at her confused. "What do you mean?" I ask. She smirks "You have twins. One boy, and one girl. See?" She points to the screen with I have no idea what show is going on here of how she sees a baby. Buttercup sits up and looks at the screen as the doctor beging moving her finger around and speaks again "The boy is in front. It looks like the girl is hidding almost." She says laughing. Then she looks again "I almost didn't see her." I scowl. Twins? Why twins? Why can't I juat have one, healthy boy. I look at Buttercup who is smiling at the screen and talking to the doctor. I sigh. Well, I guess I can put up with twins. . .Maybe. . .Hopefully. . .

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

So me and butch are the only ones home now. We just drove back from the doctors office. I look at him and smile. "So. . ." I say. He looks at me and smiles "Yea?" I laugh "hough of any names yet?" I ask. He smirks "Of course. Blake." He says. I smile "I like that. And what about the girl?" He frowns lightly. I don't think he's too exited about having a girl as well as a boy. He sighs "I don't know. I don't really have any girl names that I like." I think for a moment and look at him "What about Barbie?" I ask. We both look at each other and laugh. He knew I was joking, I would never name my child something so girly. Barbie sounds like something Bubbles would name a kid. "H-how about Bianca?" He says looking at my stomach. I smile and nod "Bianca. Sounds perfect. Blake and Bianca Jojo." Butch smiles "Yup. So what about middle names?" I smile "For Blake, Adam." He laughs "Fine. And for Bianca?" I think for a moment, then smile at him. "What about Ashton?" He nods "Sure, Ashton." I laugh. So Blake Adam Jojo and Bianca Ashton jojo. Good. We have names. Blossom and Bubbles will be happy to know they have a girl to pamper and dress. . .Maybe now they'll leave me alone with dresses. I wounder what my kids will be like. Will they be more like me, tough and bossy, or like Butch, rude and full of jokes. Or maybe even like Blossom, smart and goody goody. Or Brick, Sarcastic and critical. Boomer, clueless and good natured. Or maybe even Bubbles, girly and feminine. I hope gor Butch's sake Blake isn't like Bubbles. Butch would probably have a heart attack if his son was feminine. Not even kidding. He acctualy might. God please let my son not be like Bubbles!

_(A/N Sloth. Sloth. Sloth. I am a sloth. just slothing around all day. Creeping around and not updating this story. Slothing just slothing. What made me want to update is I was looking through my stories and seeing how many reviews I had and I saw this one had 100! I was so exited I just stared at it for a while, then I came and did this to all you lovely reviewers! I love you! Even though my sloth is alittle upset that you made it do , I should make Blake a feminine little child just for you being like that! But I probably won't. Butch, you should be dissapointed in your self for not wanting a girl as much as a boy! GAH! I could shoot you TT_TT Well, that's all of this LONG authors note so. . .BYEA'S!)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Bubble's P.O.V**

_*about a week later*_

Oh joy! Buttercup is in the room having her baby rite now! Earlier her and utch were laying on the couch. . .When her water broke. . .So here we are. Butch is inside with her, Blossom, Brick, Boomer and I are all out here in the waiting room. I can't wait to see the twins. They're sure to be adorable! I mean, all babies are. I can't help but shake with joy at the thought of Buttercup having children, children that I get to help with! Adorable twins! And even better, one of each gender! I can't wait to primp and pamper Buttercups daughter. I hope she isn't like Buttercup with the dresses and stuf! Oh my, what if she is! I could cry. Especialy since her parents are Buttercup and Butch, the chances of her being girly are very very small. Oh why oh why! But I suppose that she can't really protest untile she's at least 3 or 4, so until then Blossom and I could probably talk Buttercup into letting us dress her. It breaks my heart that Butch isn't happy about having a girl. all he seems to care about really is the boy. But I am sure that once she's born he'll love her more than he ever thought. I can just feel it.

**Butch's P.O.V**

Oh my god! The screaming! The screaming! Why is she so loud! I think she broke my hand! Even without her powers! It burns! Oh god it burns! I clutch my hand and pull it into my body. Are all pregnant women like this? Looking at it now, it has changed away from skinn color to a deep blue-purple color. Then I look back at Buttercup. Her face full of pain and her skin, streatched, and she's screaming loudly. I hate to see her in so much pain, I really do, but the doctors say that this is normal, and that she's actualy handling it well for twins. The doctor is in front of her, the nurses all around her, and I am beside her head, still holing my hand in pain. Buttercup screams again, louder than the others, and brings me out of my thoughts. The doctor keeps telling her to push, wich I don't think is helping very much because she knows to push, and I even think she's getting annoyed. The next sound that brings me out of my thoughts is a small cry. One of the nurses walks quickly towards the sound and lifts a small baby from the doctors hands. Then annother scream from Buttercup just before a second annother nurse removing a baby from the doctors hands. Then the nurse holding the first baby walks towards me. "here you are sir. The boy. Just a few seconds older than the girl. Then she places the baby into my hands, wraped in a blue blanket. I smile down at him. Blake. . . Buttercup looks at me and smiles. "our son." I nod. Then the other nurse comes to Buttercups side and smiles while handing her the other blanket. The pink one. "And the girl." She says before smiling again and walking away. Buttercup smiles down at the girl, then back to me. I stare for a moment at the girl then quickly pull my eyes away. I didn't want a girl. It's not for any sexist reason. I just. . .I don't think I can rais a girl. I can handle a boy, boys are, well, boys. But girls. . .I don't know anything about taking care of girls. I don't know how to act or. . .What they eat. . .Do girls and boys eat diffrent as children? I hope not. . .I don't think I'll be a good father. . .What if my children hate me as much as I hate Mojo. . .Or HIM. . .I don't know if I could handle that kind of hate. Espcialy from my own children. . . I doubt that Buttercup has these kinds of worries, even though she's so tough, I have seen her with kids, and I can already tell that she's gonna be a great mother. But me. . .The last time I was around a kid, like actualy around them. I was with Buttercup. . .The kid actualy ran away from me and behind her. She laughed jokingly and picked the kid up. I remember, it was a small girl with brown hair braided back in two long ponytails. What if my daughter is scared of me like that, or hates me, what if I'm a bad father. I know I can handle the boy, because I helped Brick practicaly raise Boomer. We might have been tough on him, but we never really hurt him, and he turned out pretty well. i guess what I'm saying, in a lot of words, is that I'm scared, scared that I won't be able to raise her right. Scared that she'll turn out bad, or wrong, and it'll be my fault. And I don't think I could handle that. And I don't want to tell Buttercup, because I am afraid again, afraid that she'll see what I mean, and agree with me, and leave me because of myself. . .And I'll be alone. I don't want to be alone. . .

(A/N Miss me? Hope you don't hate me for taking so long. I have been lacking insperation, and I have ben freaking out for a while i don't know how long it will be before I can update my other story, 'Lies For Love' because that's kinda caused my freaking out. But I may just start updating some of my other stories until the freaking out is over. So, uh, please review and tell me what you think bye!)


	25. Chapter 25

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

_*A few months (about 4) later*_

Well, Blossom's pregnant. Ha! She hasn't told Brick yet, but she can't keep it up for much longer. It's already been 4 days, and she's already starting to get kinda chubby. And I'm sure he'll notice when she just stops using her powers. Bubbles and I know, thats all. Butch, Boomer, and Brick couldn't know less. But Blossom plans on telling Brick. . .She just doesn't know when. . . At this moment, my sisters,and me, along with Bianca are at the mall (hate hate hate) shoping. Bubbles giggles and walks into a store with bunches of dresses and sparkly clothes in the window. I sigh. Bianca is only 4 months old so she has no idea really what's about to happen. But I do. Bubbles is goingo to go inside and find a dress that will fit Bianca. She will then put it on her and buy it. We will go home and Bubbles will put the dress on her. Then decide we have to go shopping again next week and get more. It happens every. Single. Time.

**Butch's P.O.V**

Well, My brothers, me and Blake of course are sittin here at home, watching tv. blake is more or less drifting in and out of sleep. Boomer is up looking through a pile of the girls DVD's reading them off as he goes down. "Okay, so we got 'The Princess Bride' 'the hunger games' 'titanic' 'lucky me' 'buffy the vampire slayer season 1' 'buffy the vampire season 2' 'when a stranger calls' 'supernatural season 1' 'supernatural season 2' 'supernatural season 3' 'supernatural-" I cut him off "What is it with these seasons, just count how many they are and say like what ever seasond Blah through blah." He scowls lightly "Fine, supernatural season 1 through 7, and there are more movies, but I don't feel like reading all of them." I smirk and nod towards the DVD's "What's the supernatural thing about, read the back." He scowls again and rolls his eyes before picking up the first season and turned it over to the back. Then he reads, and turns back towards Brick and me. "Well, more or less it's about two brothers who's mom died and dad went missing. Uh they hunt demons and ghosts and stuf." I laugh "Of course the girls would like weird stuff like that wouldn't they?" Brick laughs with me. Then Blake starts crying. I stand and walk towards my crying child and pull him out of his crib. "Wats wrong with him?" Boomer asks from behind me. I roll my eyes and look at him "Well, I don't know Boomer, he can't talk." Boomer frowns "Well, I was just asking." I check him all over, nothing, he must be hungry.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

So Butch tried to feed Blake but he wouldn't eat. But he keeps crying. I smile a little before turning towards Butch and Blake. "Maye, he misses his little sister." We refere to Bianca as Blakes littles sister, even though they are twins, because she was still born after him. Butch thinks for a moment. "Maybe. . ." He says, obviously thinking about what I had just said. Butch loves his children, and even though he didn't think he would, he got very attached to Biance, I wouldn't be suprised if he misses her as well. . .Speaking of missing, I really miss Bubbles rite now.

**Bubble's P.O.V**

Buttercup has 2 kids and Blossom is pregnant. I love being an aunt! I can't wait to be even more of one. When Blossom has her kid. I love dressing up Bianca, she always looks so cute in little skirts and dresses! And I can tell already, just by her facial structure and bones, that she's gonna be an attractive teenager. I can't wait to see how Butch handles that. Should be a show to look forward to.

_(A/N .Me. Please. Please. Don't. I haven't updated this story in forever. But I love all my readers who are still hear reading it! I hate when it takes people forever to update then I take years and years and years O-o don't hate me.)_


	26. Chapter 26

_***time lapse and now they all have kids that are all 15 but buttercups kids are 4 months older***_

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I smirk at Butch as his face glows red with anger. Bianca just got home from school and he didn't get a chance this morning to see her outfit. She wore a tank top that reached just above her belly button, showing off her lime green belly ring, and shorts that barely covered anything. When Butch and I were dating he would've killed to see me dressed like that. Her shirt is black with a skull in the middle, the skull is a mix of light and dark green. Her shorts are lime green and fit her well. Her school doesn't have a dress code so she's fine there. But Butch doesn't seem happy at all. "Bianca! EXPLAIN NOW!" he yells, shaking the whole house. I smirk again and Bianca sighs sliping her backpack off of her shoulder and going into an explanation for her dressing. Butch loves his daughter.

**Butch's P.O.V**

Bianca just went upstairs after my lecture about how boys only think of one thing. She has heard it before but it doesn't seem to ever sink in. I sigh and Blake walks in. "Hey dad" He says walking and sitting in front of me. I rais one eyebrow "What do you want?" I ask suspisiously. he smirks "You know me well dad. I want 37 dollars." I sigh and hand him the money. It's easier than listening to his stupid excuses for why he needs it. I know he always just uses whatever money I give him so he can buy something that his sister wants. That's how she gets all of these. . . Clothes (otherwise known as shoelaces by the looks of how much matterial is on them) and other things. I should be happy that my kids are so close. Boomers kids and Bricks kids get along fairly well too. They both clain that my daughter is a bad influence on attitude, I meirly retort everytime that Boomers daughter is responsable for the way they started dressing. Her influence rules that department. Then Boomer points out that Bricks daughter is the reason our kids get in trouble so much for hacking into the schools master computer and changing test scores and grades. they have only been caught twice, but we all know thay've done it more. Butercup's motto is that teenagers will be teenagers. until some filthy boy tries to touch my daughter. I have already trained Blake in fighting boys off of his sister, he is ready.

**Brick's P.O.V**

I feel my face flushing with anger when I see Brianna's clothes, if you can call those tiny things clothes. She's wearing a short strapless top that barely goes past her breasts, and short-shorts. "No." I say sternly, then I growl and continue "Nope. You're throwing that away! No more shopping without me there to make sure you only buy sweaters. Nothing but baggy sweaters and sweat pants. That is all you are EVER alloud to wear!" She rolls her eyes and walks past me towards her room. I blame Butch and Boomer's kids. My daughter would be an angel if not for those two. But they are my brothers kids, and my neices, so I gotta love em, not like it's hard. Family usualy doesn't get along as well as every one of us do. Braden comes in next, smirking when he sees me. "Your face is red dad, I'm guessing you say Brianna's outfit?" He says, half laughing. I growl. "Yea" He laughs again and walks out just as Blossom walks in from the kitchen. She kisses my cheek and I smile just a little. Yea, it's nice, even if our family does have it's fights.  
><strong>Boomer's P.O.V<strong>

I can;t breath. I can't. Why, WHY GOD WHY! My daughter Britney just walkes in wearing a baby blur top with one shoulder that falls down to the side, showing both of her bra straps. and the tightest jeans ever. "No, Brittney, go change. NOW!" I yell the last part. I usually don't lose my temper much, but the thought of all of the boys at my daughters school looking at her while she's dressed like that. I can;t stand it. Why can;t my daughter just wear turtlenecks an sweaters and chunky pants that sag at the bottom. Maybe she could borrow some of her brothers clothes. . .Hmm. . . Speaking of Bailey, he walks into the door and just goes strait to the kitchen. He always gives his mom a hug when he gets home from school. He didn;t always do it, but about a year ago we all had a scare when Bailey got home early and found her on the floor. She had a miniheart attack when she saw a huge snake comming from our kitchen's pipes. I did get rid of the snake before she came back from the hospital. Bailey, before that, had always taken his mother for granted. Not purpously of course, just like most kids do. Now all three of us cherrish Bubbles like she deserves, even though she insists that the way it was before was fine. I know she loves that Bailey hugs his mommy again. With me he isn;t as warm. He's kind of in a rebel state right now, just from me though. If I tell him something he just ignores me, but if Bubbles tells him the same thing, the complete oppisite reaction. Bubbles assures me that he will eventually grow out of it. I can;t wait for that.

**No one's P.O.V**

The boys and girls, and all of their kids, live long, happy lives, with a few problems, but nothing that they can;t get over in the end with family help.

_**THE END**_

_(A/N I finished this story. I haven't updated since august and I feel terriblr for that. Sorry. But that is all of this story, sorry guys, you should maybe check out some of my oher stories if you liked this one. If you have a plot for a story you would like me to write you could send it to my inbox and I would either write you back and write it, or if I can't write it for any reason I could maybe recomend a that coukd. Well, that's all guys. Bye!)_


End file.
